Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbocharger with a silencer.
Description of the Related Art
A turbocharger of said type is known from DE 10 2006 038 830 A1. Said turbocharger has a silencer in order to be able to at least lessen the occurrence of acoustic disturbances which can occur as a result of high-frequency flow noises, which may be caused for example by geometric irregularities. In unfavorable inflow situations, however, very noticeable tones can be generated by the silencer itself. A conventional silencer is composed of an air-guiding duct which is traversed by flow and to which hydraulic buffer chambers or ducts for producing buffer volumes can be coupled. The connecting points between the air-guiding duct and the buffer chambers or the ducts have a considerable thickness and sharp edges, in particular in the case of injection-molded parts. Said noticeable tones can therefore be generated by the silencer itself at the sharp edges.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a turbocharger by means of which it is possible to reduce or completely eliminate tones generated by the silencer.